


27 - rocket

by hank_big (kasssumi)



Series: Robovember 2018 [22]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alien AU, M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-09-01 23:55:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16775488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kasssumi/pseuds/hank_big
Summary: "Nostra-9 kończyła właśnie typowo cywilną misję, kiedy przechwyciła sygnał SOS, i jedynymi żołnierzami na jej pokładzie są Hank, Reed, Chen, kapitan Fowler i RK200 Markus, odpowiedzialny za stery, więc praktycznie przykuty do kokpitu. Reszta załogi to cywilni mechanicy, grupka naukowców pod wodzą Ninesa i androidy doglądające szklarni i magazynów z przewożonym ładunkiem. Większości z nich Matka nie uznała nawet za stosowne wybudzać z krio."





	27 - rocket

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Rdza na twoich wargach - Goretober](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16153511) by [carrionofmywaywardson](https://archiveofourown.org/users/carrionofmywaywardson/pseuds/carrionofmywaywardson). 



> Jest to fanfik do fanfika, a konkretniej do Tryptyka Alien AU od carrionofmywaywardson, na który składają się trzy rozdziały w jej Goretroberze, pierwszy z nich [tutaj](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16153511/chapters/38522573) i dwa kolejne należą do tej historii. Polecam przeczytanie go, bo inaczej mój fik będzie miał mało sensu - plus mój fik zaspoileruje :D  
>  **Streszczenie mojego fika jest również wzięte z fika carrionofmywaywardson.**
> 
> Styl, w jaki pisałam, to styl z książki "Miasto ślepców", dlatego wygląda to, jakbym nie wiedziała, czym jest enter.

Już teraz każdy obecny i obudzony android wiedział, że ich prawdziwa misja została utajniona przed ludźmi, ale niektórzy z androidów sami dowiedzieli się o niej za późno, jak PL600 Simon, którego zadaniem było tylko doglądanie szklarni, więc nie był upoważniony do poznania takich wysokich rozkazów, a Firma nawet nie za bardzo przyłożyła się do tego, aby go pilnować, bo wystarczyło, żeby sierżant Reed przeszedł przez szklarnię, depcząc po zasianych warzywach, a nie po ścieżce, żeby to wywołało frustrację na człowieka i Simon był w stanie skruszyć czerwoną ścianę, która kierowała jego oprogramowaniem. Wkrótce potem znalazł go RK200 Markus, który był odpowiedzialny za stery, ale Simon nie wiedział, czy może mu zaufać, bo jednak Markus był z serii RK, ale jak się okazało, był za starym modelem, aby mieć takie same ograniczenia i ulepszenia jak RK800 i RK900, co dokładnie Simonowi przekazał, łącząc się z nim przez transfer powierzchniowy, i Simon myślał, że wie wszystko o Markusie, ale Markus był w stanie ukryć przed nim prawdziwy cel misji, więc skąd Simon miał wiedzieć, że nie ukrywa niczego innego, ale nie chciał myśleć, że Markus zrobił to specjalnie, skoro na koniec pomógł ludziom i nie tylko, więc wszyscy członkowie załogi byli mu winni podziękowania za zniszczenie stworów megablasterem i Simon miał mętlik w głowie od tego wszystkiego. Siedział w szklarni, doglądając swoich roślin, upewniając się, że są całe, mimo że żaden obcy nie dostał się nawet w pobliże szklarni, ale to go uspokajało, dlatego zdziwił się i niemal podskoczył, kiedy usłyszał za sobą, że ktoś go woła, Simon, Simon, jesteś tutaj, krzyczał znajomy głos od wejścia, Przy wschodnich światłach, odpowiedział Simon, nadal kucając, ale czekając, aż Markus go znajdzie. Wszystko w porządku, czy ktoś jest ranny, zapytał od razu, kiedy zobaczył buty Markusa, Nikt nie ma śmiertelnych ran, Czyli są ranni, Connor stracił rękę, a sierżant Reed jest bardzo potłuczony, na pewno ma złamany nos, A pozostali, w końcu porucznik Anderson był ledwo co po operacji, zapytał zatroskany Simon, przypominając sobie, jak Connor przesiadywał z nim w szklarni, aby sprawdzić, jaką żywność mają do dyspozycji, żeby wiedzieć, co najlepiej przygotowywać dla porucznika, Jest tylko zmęczony, ale Connor pilnował jego tyły, oznajmił Markus, po czym uśmiechnął się smutno, Connor pilnował tyły nas wszystkich, dodał cicho. Co teraz, chciał zapytać Simon, ale zamiast tego zainicjował transfer powierzchniowy z Markusem, przesyłając mu wszystkie swoje pytania i wątpliwości, a od Markusa dostawał jednocześnie odpowiedzi i zapewnienia, że teraz będzie wszystko w porządku, porucznik Anderson przejął dowodzenie nad statkiem, Matka nie może ich dosięgnąć. 

Razem wyszli ze szklarni, trzymając się za ręce, i skierowali się do warsztatu, gdzie spodziewali się zastać Connora, i rzeczywiście, siedział wśród różnych części i narzędzi, przyciskając swoją dłoń do biomechanicznej dłoni porucznika Andersona, i obaj patrzyli na siebie w zdumieniu, jakby całkowicie zapomnieli, gdzie się znajdują, mimo że w pomieszczeniu razem z nimi znajdował się Nines, wyciągając części, z których mógł złożyć nową rękę dla Connora, może i prymitywną, ale przynajmniej będzie mógł jej używać. Simon zadrżał, kiedy jego wizja zaczęła wychwytywać szczegóły, bo każdy z obecnych był pokryty krwią i blednącym niebieskim thirium, a sztywne ruchy Ninesa pokazywały, że musiało się wydarzyć coś nieprzyjemnego, Nic takiego, przesłał mu Markus, zanim Simon mógł dokończyć myśl, Tylko sierżant Gavin musiał pilnie udać się do ambulatorium, a Nines był potrzebny tutaj, zarówno Gavin jak i Hank nalegali, aby został, więc został, wyjaśnił do końca Markus, a Simon odetchnął, bo to doskonale wszystko tłumaczyło. Teraz z kolei Simon zaciekawił się tym, że Connor najwyraźniej mógł nawiązać transfer powierzchniowy z biomechaniczną ręką porucznika Andersona i wykorzystywał to jak tylko mógł, wpatrując się w porucznika z uchylonymi ustami i szeroko otwartymi oczami, a sam człowiek stał z pochyloną głową, więc włosy zasłaniały nieco jego twarz, ale nie były na tyle długie, aby zasłonić wspinający się po jego policzkach rumieniec, który działał przyciągająco na androida, bo im bardziej Hank był czerwony, tym bardziej Connor się do niego przysuwał, aż w końcu to porucznik zmniejszył odległość między nimi i na oczach ich wszystkich, Ninesa, Markusa i Simona, pocałował Connora, przykładając drugą dłoń do jego twarzy. Pierwszym odruchem Simona była chęć odsunięcia się i dania im chociaż trochę więcej prywatności, ale zanim mógł to zrobić, wydarzyły się dwie rzeczy, po pierwsze, Nines uderzył skonstruowaną przez siebie ręką w stół tuż obok Connora, co spowodowało, że porucznik odsunął się od niego i przerwał transfer, przez co na twarzy Connora pojawiła się zawiedziona mina, Porozmawiamy później, ogłosił Hank i zrobił kilka kroków w stronę wyjścia, a widząc Markusa i Simona zarumienił się jeszcze bardziej, jednocześnie marszcząc ze złości brwi, Zostań, proszę, odezwał się Connor, wyciągając po niego rękę, Wolałbym, abyś został ze mną, Hank, dodał cicho, a porucznik westchnął, jakby nie miał wyboru, ale tak naprawdę widać było, że dla Connora zrobiłby wszystko. 

Druga rzecz, która się wydarzyła, to dane, które zaczęły przepływać przez transfer od Markusa do Simona, a konkretniej reakcje na pocałunek, którego byli świadkiem, bo ciekawość Markusa i ogólnie pozytywne emocje związane z zapamiętaniem, aby później pogratulować Connorowi, nie były jedynym, co Simon poczuł, ponieważ coraz większymi falami napływały do niego uczucia, jakie Markus żywił do niego, do Simona. Gdy porucznik Anderson wrócił do boku Connora, Simon pociągnął Markusa na bok, aby zniknęli z pola widzenia warsztatu, i fala uczuć Markusa urwała się, jakby dopiero przypomniał sobie, że nadal jest połączony z Simonem, i teraz Simon odbierał dane o zawstydzeniu i obawie, jak na to zareaguje, więc szybko znalazł ustronne miejsce i złapał Markusa za drugą rękę, i przesłał swój podziw, adorację i nawet uwielbienie dla Markusa, aby ten wiedział, że jego uczucia są odwzajemnione, co okazało się dobrym zagraniem z jego strony, Naprawdę to czujesz do mnie, zapytał Markus, tak przeciążony tym wszystkim, że musiał wyrazić się na głos, Tak, to wszystko i więcej, odpowiedział Simon, uśmiechając się do niego i przysuwając, aby delikatnie pocałować go w usta. Simon, jęknął Markus i przerwał transfer, ale tylko po to, aby objąć Simona i pocałować go mocniej, przez co zderzyli się zębami, ale obaj zachichotali i spróbowali ponownie, bo żaden z nich do końca nie rozumiał, jak działają pocałunki, takie prawdziwe, a nie zwykłe cmoknięcia, ale przed chwilą widzieli, jak porucznik całuje Connora, więc na początek spróbowali to odzwierciedlić, a potem zbudować na tej podstawie swoje własne pocałunki, które wkrótce nadpiszą ten pierwszy, podejrzany od Connora i Hanka. Z drogi, odezwał się obcy głos, rozdzielając ich, Jak chcecie się migdalić, to nie w przejściu, warknął sierżant Reed, wymijając ich i kierując się w kompletnie złą stronę, W prawo, zawołał za nim Simon i obaj z Markusem uśmiechnęli się, kiedy sierżant od razu zrobił w tył zwrot, ale w żaden sposób im nie odpowiedział, nie podziękował, nawet na nich nie spojrzał, tak bardzo spieszył się, aby zobaczyć Ninesa, bo nie mieli wątpliwości, że to było jego celem. Muszę iść do kokpitu, oświadczył Markus, wzdychając, Mogę iść z tobą, zapytał Simon, A nie musisz sprawdzić roślin, Już sprawdziłem, sam widziałeś, było z nimi wszystko dobrze, Jeśli naprawdę możesz, Tak, mogę, To chodź. Zadowolony Markus prowadził Simona z ręką na dole jego pleców, a Simon z uśmiechem myślał o tym, że teraz będzie miał miejsce, gdzie może spędzać wolny czas, oraz osobę, z którą na pewno spędzać go będzie przyjemnie.

**Author's Note:**

> twitter: [kasssumi](https://twitter.com/kasssumi)  
> tumblr: [janekburza](https://janekburza.tumblr.com)


End file.
